koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zhenji/Movesets
All the movesets for Zhenji in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors 3 Ground Moveset : : : , : Spins around and kicks the enemy upwards. : , , : : , , , : Turns around and kicks with a devastating blow. : , , , , : Spin kicks upwards at a vertical angle, launching her target slightly upward once before kicking them into the usual Charge Drive Launch state. Pressing causes her to chase after them with a downward-inward smack with her flute. *The unique trait of this particular C5 is that the second hit of the launcher is meant to account for the first hit's launch; thus unlike most C5's on airborne hit, it will always inflict a Charge Drive Launch that must be recovered from upon impacting the ground and not in midair. : , , , , , : Plays a note from her flute, sending out a shockwave. : , , , , , : : : Zhen Ji continuously plays her flute in a rhythm, sending out circular shockwaves. :Dashing : : , : :R1, : Shoots a normal arrow. :R1, : Shoots a paralyzing bolt. :R1, : Unleashes a barrage of arrows. Horse Moveset : : Zhen Ji somersaults over the left and right side of the horse kicking enemies. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left with her flute. Fighting Style Zhen Ji has some of the fastest attacks amongst the cast and strongest among Wei but has occasional pauses which leave her vulnerable. Her C4 as well as her Musou attack allow players to knock out surrounding enemies. Zhen Ji's C4 is regarded by some as one of the strongest attacks in the series as it is both quick and powerful. Dynasty Warriors 4 :R3: Releases multiple blue feathers to stun enemies within range. Aura may change color in Free Mode to match the user's chosen side. Ground Moveset Removes power guards to replace with counterattacks. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : Plays her flute that makes an orb that explodes after a short while. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Zhen Ji struts and slaps, slowly advancing with each hit. : , : Stabs flute unto the ground to produce a minor shockwave. :L1, : Counterattacks with the ending blow of her attack string. Horse Moveset : : Repeating swings to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset Removes bow moveset from previous games. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , , , , , , , , : : (True): : , : ;Warriors Orochi : , : An airdash that makes her temporarily invincible. Zhen Ji performs a somersault forward. :R1: Dashes forward, grabs an enemy, and repeatably slaps them and nearby any units. She finishes with a powerful slap that sends any in range flying. If it misses Zhen Ji will slightly stagger before returning to her normal fighting stance. :direction + R1: Zhen Ji spins and plays her flute, causing a shockwave that stuns enemies and decreases enemy attack speed. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Musou: :Triple Attack 1: Performs a rising kick, causing the ground to erupt with fierce gales. :Triple Attack 2: Quickly conjures a pillar of air rising from the ground. :Triple Attack 3: Does a horizontal kick that launches forth a strong current of air. :Side Character finisher: Zhen Ji backflips and stuns enemies. :Main Character finisher: Zhen Ji spins and performs a double backflip, and causes an explosion with her flute in midair. Chance to freeze enemies if they are not defeated. Dynasty Warriors 6 :She shares her attacks with Diao Chan. See Dynasty Warriors 6/Weapon Movesets#Whip for more details. :Special attack: Fire: sets off multiple eruptions of fire in random areas surrounding Zhen Ji. When used on a base, the base is engulfed in fire and all opposing base forces inside of it are damaged. Fighting Style In Dynasty Warriors 6, the main differences she has from Diao Chan are her Fire special and her charge attacks imbued with the ice element and colored in violet hues. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Zhen Ji mainly uses the whip moveset in this title. Dynasty Warriors 7 Zhen Ji is affiliated with the flute in this appearance. When she is equipped with it, she can perform a unique attack exclusive to her. Upon performing her Musou techniques, she will automatically use the weapon in her attacks. :EX Attack: , : Throws her flute like a boomerang and temporarily raises her speed. :Musou - Icy Rain (氷雨招来): : Summons ice crystals to rain down. :Alternate Musou - Crystal Flowers (氷華): R1 + : Dances in place and plays her flute as small sound waves hit those around her. Classified as a Multi-strike Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Mental: Tap both sides of screen: Conjures a controllable sphere of sound waves to attack nearby enemies. The attack ends with the sphere bursting apart. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : , : Creates a wave of sound after landing. :R1: Slaps enemies within range and plays a following sound wave that propels enemies into the air. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Releases multiple purple spheres that fall on the ground and produce sound waves. Dynasty Warriors 8 Zhenji keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , : Grabs an enemy and hits them with a shockwave-inducing roundhouse kick. :Aerial Musou - Heart of Ice (氷踵): , : Drops down on the floor and plays a haunting tune that causes nearby enemies to faint. If an opponent is very close by, she will smack them down and step on them which also releases an icy sound wave in the process. :Awakening Musou: Slaps enemy several times. Finishes the attack by playing flute once and brandishing it to generate a sudden burst of energy. During the extension, Zhenji hops around playing a devastating song that unleashes powerful sound waves before unleashing a multi-kick combo. Category:Movesets